


Cuddles Turn to Tickles

by gabrielxreader



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-23
Updated: 2018-12-23
Packaged: 2019-09-25 14:59:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 940
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17123540
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gabrielxreader/pseuds/gabrielxreader
Summary: Request: Could I get something where the reader likes to cuddle Gabe and he absolutely adores the reader's kisses and hugs? Thanks a ton!Request: Yo can I request a fic with a ruthless tickle fight where it turns out Gabriel more ticklish than the average person? Could end in smut or humungous amounts of fluff n a few lil confessions uvu love all your work btwWarnings: A whole lotta fluff, tickle fight with adorable confession mixed with kisses and hugs





	Cuddles Turn to Tickles

You hummed in content as Gabriel’s body pressed against you on your bed. His arms were wrapped around your waist, pulling you closer as he nuzzled his face into the crook of your neck. Your breathing was in sync with his and your legs were tangled together as you both enjoyed your relaxing day.  
Part of you couldn’t resist carding your fingers through his lush caramel locks, scratching his scalp slightly, making him groan in pleasure. A heat cast itself onto your face at the noise he made. You kept at it though, wanting him to feel relaxed in your embrace.  
“That feels good.” Gabe smiled, raising his head so he could look up at you.  
“You know, you kinda remind of a cat sometimes.” You giggled, pecking his nose with a quick kiss.  
“Oh really?”  
“Cuddle monster.” You kissed his temple. You felt him slightly twitch under your touch, but didn't think much of it.  
“Pretty sure it’s not one sided.” He inched closer, holding you tighter.  
“True.” You brushed your nose over his cheek before kissing it. Again, at the movement of your nose along his skin, he seemed to move away for a second. “Can’t say there is anything better than cuddling with an archangel.” Your lips wetted his other cheek with a kiss. “Perfect lazy day.”  
“With the perfect lazy human.” Gabe teased.  
“Only because of you.” You pouted, running your fingers down his arm as the other played with the curls of his hair. At your feather light touches Gabe pulled back as a chuckle escaped his mouth. You stopped, looking at the archangel who also seemed frozen. “Gabe…” You smirked. “...are you ticklish?”  
There was a silent battle going on as you stared each other down. Your smirk only grew as Gabriel’s honey eyes grew scared at the wicked ideas in your head. “Nope.” He declared, flipping you around so that he spooned you. At his sudden action, you didn’t have much time or thought to stop it.  
“You’re not ticklish at all?”  
“Not one bit.” He extended his leg over yours, keeping your in place if you dared to move. “Now back to cuddling.”  
You let him have a few moments, sinking back down into the bed and his embrace before sneaking a hand back. As your hand ran over his stomach and up his side, another laugh sounded from his throat. “Isn’t lying a sin?” You teased, rolling around to face him.  
“Don’t.” He tried to sound stern, but it died out as your hands started to run over his sides up to his armpits. “(Y/N)!” He batted your hands away, but there was no real strength in them.  
“What’s wrong, Gabe?” You giggled to yourself, kissing over his face. “I know you’re not ticklish...so what could it be?” You continued your assault as he tried to worm his way off of the bed.  
“Stop-ah!” Gabriel fell onto the ground, with you landing on top, as he tried to escape.  
“You okay?” You laughed, kissing around his face in hopes of making him feel better. “Looks like you’re ticklish pretty much everywhere.” You sat up which only made you straddle his waist. “Ticklish here.” You ran a few fingers down his arms, earning a twitch and a muffled chuckle. “Ticklish here and here.” His belly and sides were next, making your smile grow as his laughter betrayed him. “I wonder though….” You leaned forward, suddenly feeling brave. “...are you ticklish here?” Your lips met with his, enjoying the sweet kiss, before you pulled away.  
His honey eyes watched you lean back again. “Nope.” Gabriel’s voice came out as a squeak.  
“Good...because I’d like to do that again.” You looked down at him, enjoying how his hair was tousled from landing on the ground. “I really like you, Gabe.”  
“Really?” His eyebrows scrunched together.  
“Yeah.” You were confused by his confusion. “I thought you knew….or at least figured it out.” Suddenly you felt very conscious of your closeness to him.  
“I never realized you felt that way. I mean I enjoy your company and I’m always happy to be here….I just…” He trailed off, clearing his throat.  
Your face reddened at his words and you felt your stomach drop. “Oh just forget it then.” Quickly you move onto your bed, hoping he would end this conversation.  
“Wait.” Gabe followed your movements, hovering over you before you could get away. “Sorry. I didn’t mean it like a bad thing. I guess I just figured you would want one of those knuckleheads over me.” He lightly chuckled, rubbing the back of his neck.  
“Seriously?”  
“Yeah...I mean I hoped you’d give me a chance, but you never really know. Humans are complicated.”  
You locked eyes with one another. “Gabe, I like you...maybe even love you.”  
“I love you too.” His honey eyes sparkled. Just as he was about to kiss you again, you tickled his side. “Hey!” He held your wrist down, narrowing his eyes at you. “That’s not funny.”  
“I think it kinda is.”  
“Is not.”  
“You sure?” Before he could hold your other wrist down you managed to get to his stomach, this time. He squirmed away from your touch. “Because you seem to enjoy it.”  
“Stop it! Stop!” He pleaded through his laughter.  
“But, it’s so fun.” You pouted, but stopped at the moment.  
Gabriel laid down next to you with his arms wrapped around you. “Can’t we go back to cuddling?” His sad sweet puppy eyes were perfectly practiced.  
“Sure thing, Gabe.” You snuggled into him, enjoying the way your bodies fit so perfectly together.


End file.
